Redwall Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to Community Central, the discussion area for the Redwall Wiki. Please feel free to ask questions or comment on anything here. If you are new to Redwall or Brian Jacques, please see the About page! If you're interested in helping out around here, see the Manual of Style. Tasks To Do *Book summaries & character listings for: Castaways of the Flying Dutchman, The Angel's Command, Voyage of Slaves *Character summaries (Give every character a wiki page, even if you think they're insignificant. They're not!) **Complete character listings in their entirety. Completed: Pearls of Lutra, High Rhulain, Triss, Marlfox, The Long Patrol, Outcast of Redwall, and Mossflower. *Write articles listed on the wanted page. *Expand articles listed on the short article page. *Update . *Take care of Red linked pages. *Expand Stubs and incomplete articles. *Add character templates on their listings. Wanted Covers The following are covers wanted for either items or the Book Cover Gallery: Any *''Redwall Calendar'' *''Redwall Diary 1996'' UK *''Redwall'' (current version we have is blurry) ISBN 009931911X / 0-09-931911-X paperback *''Mariel of Redwall'' (current version we have is angled oddly) ISBN 0099319411 paperback Spanish *''Mariel de Redwall'' (current version we have is very poor quality, blurry) ISBN 848441129X / 84-8441-129-X paperback CURRENT GOALS *2000 articles by May *Page 1 of Google search results for 'Redwall'. *Break into the top 10-15 active Wikia, currently we are #67, previously we were #24. *To Do list Article Drive I've noticed a lack of new articles lately. How do people feel about something like everyone agreeing to write at least 2-3/day? --LordTBT 18:56, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :Nice idea, but not everyone is on every day (like me, as I am not normally on on the weekends. Well OK, I'm writing this on a weekend... :)) Perhaps you should make it per week, and you might get more respondents. I myself will try for 14 a week anyway, though I'm not to on track right now. :Off-topic:Everyone?? :)--Lord Mactalon 21:36, 19 August 2006 (UTC) ::Weekly article amounts is allowable --LordTBT Talk! 01:55, 20 August 2006 (UTC) I can try to write 2-3 new articles in a week ('cause school and other things eat my time), but that's nice idea as Lord Mactalon said. --Sitruunasooda 18:01, 24 January 2007 ANNOUNCEMENTS Wikia *Just a cool note, Wikia recently reformatted their main page (wikia.com) and the Redwall Wiki is listed front and center, under Literature! Hopefully we get some traffic! --LordTBT Talk! 07:11, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Redwall Wiki Other *Dave Lindsay plugged us :D http://www.redwall.org/dave/news.php --LordTBT 22:38, 11 February 2006 (UTC) *In case anyone didn't notice, Cornflower and Ember_Nickel have been made admins. This is because of their dedication, and to handle the large influx of traffic we are receiving/will receive from Dave's helping hand.--LordTBT 18:20, 13 February 2006 (UTC) *We are the Featured Wikia for May 2006! --LordTBT 05:35, 1 May 2006 (UTC) Things to Remember Please see the Manual of Style. *On DVD pages, include ISBN, Region number, box cover. *Feel free to add book covers, character pics, etc. to the appropriate pages. Please credit all known illustrators. *It is usually best to use a character's full name/title for the name of their article. Wiki-Vandalizers * Occasionally we will have people like the nice gentleman today who come along and vandalize the Wiki with inflammatory information. If this does happen, just wait until an admin comes along and fixes it, or better yet notify one of us. The admins have the ability to completely remove from record anything a vandalizer does as long as someone doesn't edit the page first. No one did anything wrong by reverting his edits, it's just that we can make it like they didn't even happen as long as the page is left untouched. --LordTBT 00:42, 2 May 2006 (UTC) Discussion Search Engines Google Currently, we are the #1 website returned for anyone Googling for "redwall wiki" (with and without quotes), which I think is an achievement. Unfortunately, we are not on page 1 for "redwall" or "brian jacques", something I would like to see considering the sites that DO turn up on pages 1 (and 2) for those googles. In the coming weeks, a more stringent advertising campaign will probably be launched. --LordTBT 08:58, 8 May 2006 (UTC) *FYI. the Wiki comes up on page FOUR of a Google search on "Redwall". Just wanted to let you know... Also, what do you mean by advertising campiagn?--Lord Mactalon 15:58, 7 June 2006 (UTC) *We've managed to come up on page 3 now. --LordTBT 17:59, 19 June 2006 (UTC) *Some how we have been bumped back to page 5, oddly enough. See here for Redwall Wiki advertising and promotion. --LordTBT 21:09, 26 June 2006 (UTC) *Things get even weirder.... back on page four again! Any ideas why its being bounced around so much?--''Lord Mactalon 21:41, 18 July 2006 (UTC)'' *According to the google website, they rank pages by how many times they were linked to. Essentially, a link from page X to the Redwall wiki would lead to the wiki being moved up. Thus, our goal should be to increase the number of people linking to our site. --''Docbob 22 July 2006'' *On page 3 right now! --LordTBT Talk! 19:27, 27 August 2006 (UTC) *Appearing on the bottom of page 2 for me! --LordTBT Talk! 21:21, 7 September 2006 (UTC) *Right now top of page 3. --LordTBT Talk! 22:59, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Other Currently, we are returning page 3 for "Redwall" and page 2 for "Brian Jacques" at Yahoo. --LordTBT 13:46, 24 July 2006 (UTC) *Page three on Alta-Vista (not the Main Page... the Brian Jacques article...), page four on Ask Jeeves and page none on Lycos; ouch!(went to page six... figured that is bad enough). Don't know right off the top of my head of any other search engines.--'Lord Mactalon 22:35, 3 August 2006 (UTC)' Character Listings If you wish to work on completing a character listing for a certain book, please say so here so the community knows. If you are going to make a committment, follow through on it. If you are unable to complete your listing, or are having problems, posting here would also be wise. Current Projects *I'm doing Martin the Warrior. --Martthias 14:06, 20 December 2006 (UTC) *I am trying to complete Marlfox, Redwall and Taggerung- character listings, but if somebody wants to help me, I'll be glad.:) --Sitruunasooda 17:40, 4 January 2007 *I've been thinking and I decided that I don't do Taggerung -character listing. If someone else want to do that, so he or she can do that. --Sitruunasooda 22:38, 27 January 2007 Ideas *D' you think p'raps we could make a Quotes section for each character, with quotes by or referring to that character? Or is that too general?--Shadowhiskillconey 15 October 2006 :Sure. --LordTBT Talk! 00:49, 15 October 2006 (UTC) *I think a featured article section on the main page would be nice, like they have on the Harry Potter wiki. --Lonna Bowstripe 22:38, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :It might be an idea, but it would require a complete re-vamp of the main page, something I'm not sure how to do right now. Additionally, I think we need to focus on completing more articles and more articles fully before we can get featured articles running. --LordTBT 23:35, 26 April 2006 (UTC) *Is it possible to either limit the number of page credits at the bottom of the page or put a line break in them? They spill over horizontally unless you've got a huge monitor. Also, people on the block log still show up on credits. That's a problem, as some of them have rather explicit names. --Lonna Bowstripe 00:13, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :*Which pages do they appear on the credits? --LordTBT 03:00, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ::Update: New Wikia feature to take care of this, although it's disabled ATM. http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Attribution --LordTBT Talk! 22:59, 3 January 2007 (UTC) *Kind of came to me. What about a fan art gallery? This wouldn't involve actively seeking fan art, but artists could post their work here. --LordTBT 03:00, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :*We could have some editorials and start a Redwall E-zine, which would have fanart, and anything else someone wanted to add, but something that would make it different from Terrogue... Firesox 17:55, 2 August 2006 (UTC) ::*No, there will not be editorials or anything of that sort here. This is an information resource. I was thinking a fanart gallery would be something simple because of the wiki tags, but this will not be a "zine" of any sort. --LordTBT 18:24, 2 August 2006 (UTC) *What do you think about making individual pages about the various species instead of just linking to the category pages? A description of each one and then a list of say, mice protagonists or major characters. Eowynjedi 03:51, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :I think that that information oculd actually just be put on the category pages. --LordTBT Talk! 19:24, 11 November 2006 (UTC) How did you find the Redwall Wiki? *We have occasional spurts where users come and go, and that might be happening a bit for the month of June due to some steps I'm taking, so, that being said, please say how you found the site if you would, I'm intrigued. No need for admins to answer. --LordTBT 19:18, 30 May 2006 (UTC) *I found it by searching Wikipedia, at a random whim, for Redwall, and finding it on one of the links for external sources. Shadowhiskillconey *I found it by looking for the Redwall series book covers for an 8th grade banner that we each are going to be doing, we can decorate ours however we want, and I want the Redwall book covers on mine, I read 7 books this school year along with others i had to read. I found it off Yahoo.come searching for Redwall book covers. *I found Redwall Wiki by conducting a deep search for 'Redwall' on google. Upon seeing Redwall wiki I didn't take any real notice of it until after editing Wikipedia's 'Redwall' page and seeing the link on the discussion. I then decided that my contributions would be more help here than in wikipedia. Anonymous * found it on the Redwall website. I think the admins are doing a great job with the site. Keep up the good work! *I found it on the Redwall website aswell. Oglog. * I found it on the Tales of Redwall website. Lord Brocktree. *(From the looks of it you wanted everyne except admins to answer....) Hmmm.... lets see. I think I found it at the Redwall ]article on Wikipedia. Lord Mactalon 02:42, 13 June 2006 (UTC) *Found it on Wikipedia. Ecto 02:28, 13 June 2006 (UTC) *I searched Redwall Wiki and found this. Tammo 87 21:33, 13 June 2006 (UTC) *Found it through your thread at the LPF back in October. Obviously, I didn't start really editing until a few months later. --Lonna Bowstripe 21:53, 13 June 2006 (UTC) *'Twas from the official Redwall website. -- Blaiken *I found it on the official site too. Archer 16:28, 23 June 2006 (UTC) *I found it twice, from both the Wikipedia and the official site.* WildloughRhulain *I found the link on Redwall.org and came on over. *I came here from Wikipedia and started editing. -- Docbob *I typed in 'cool Redwall site', and it came as the fourth, preceded by three (although I didn't bother looking at them) lame geocities sites. -- The Fourth Pine Marten *I found the link on Snowfur's Encyclopedia and came to look what is this Redwall-page like.:) --Sitruunasooda 18.04, 2 January 2007 FAQs Q: How do we delete or rename articles?---- :A: Only the admins can delete, but to rename an article use the "Move" button at the top of the page --LordTBT 01:45, 20 April 2006 (UTC) :A: I may add that only registered users can move articles.--Lord Mactalon 16:18, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Q. Should we use the link brackets every time a character is mentioned in an article? :A: No. Only the first time a character/place/etc. is linked. --LordTBT 23:40, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Q: (Insert character name) isn't listed on the character page for this book?! :A: Characters listed on book character pages are there because they have actual articles. For a character to be listed s/he must have a page created and categorized first. Q: What is this "On Wheels" stuff I see on some pages? :A: "On Wheels" is a type of wiki spam attack. In May 2006, we were vandalized and cleaned up up the attack, however due to a bug in Wikia some remnants still remain. Read about the "on wheels" vandalism here. (Warning: Some vulgar language) More specific Questions and Answers Q: Is describing the personalities of the characters something generally frowned upon here? I can understand how it could get subjective, but what about something simple, such as mentioning Gruven's blantant incompetence? --Slagar 17:49, 7 April 2006 (PDT) :A: Yes. That is the point here: to describe the characters with as much detail as possible.--Lord Mactalon 19:10, 7 April 2006 (PDT) :A: Personality description is encouraged. --LordTBT 06:01, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Q. What is policy on classifying characters as villains or heroes? What do they need to do?--Ember Nickel 20:48, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :A: Villains are defined by species. Rat, ferret, stoater, etc. all villains de facto. Heroes are kind of a per case classification. Obviously some characters are clearly heroes, so they get the category. This generally involves somehow "saving the day", so to speak. For example, Martin the Warrior would be a hero. Bobbo wouldn't. Hope it helps. --LordTBT 21:44, 17 February 2006 (UTC) Q. Do badger ladies need a different template from badger lords?--Ember Nickel 14:58, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :A: Sorry for the late response. No, I don't think it's that big deal. --LordTBT 00:55, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Q. Is there any specific format or things needed for a character page? Tammo 87 21:38, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :A: Yes use the character templates such as Normal character Badger lord or Abbot/Abbess ::Check out the Manual of Style. --Lonna Bowstripe 21:51, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Q. Do you need to join this wiki, if so how? Tammo 87 21:57, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :A: You are already joined! As you can see, you have an account which will allow you full editing abillities (outside of deleteing which is reserved for admins). If you have not done so, you may want to add the following line of code to you user page, and add you name to the Editors list. yourusernamehere ''--Lord Mactalon 00:38, 14 June 2006 (UTC)'' Q. I've noticed that Sister May, Grubb and others don't have weapons attributed to them. Don't knockout drops and kitchen knives (when used for military purposes) count? --User:Martthias :Yes. A lot of times, it may just be an Editor doesn't know the specific weapon for the character, so if you know it, by all means append the article! --LordTBT Talk! 04:31, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Q. How do I get the large picture of Friar Alder from the Snowfur's Encyclopedia onto the Friar Alder article? --Martthias :You would save it to your hard drive, then re-upload here, crediting the illustrator.--LordTBT Talk! 20:36, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Q.'''What should I do if two characters have the exact same name? --Martthias :Put the book title in one of their page links. Example: Ripfang Ripfang (Brocktree) --LordTBT Talk! 20:36, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Other Questions and Answers '''Q: Does anybody here know what happened to Snowfur (Kate Sullivan, who wrote the Redwall Encyclopedia), because she hasn't made any changes to the encyclopedia for about a year now.--User: Shadowhiskillconey 12:37, 20 Feb 2005 :A: Yep. Snowfur is around 26 years old. The Encyclopedia hasnt been updated in over a year and a half, and most likely never will be. She has more adult concerns at this point in her life. --LordTBT 18:08, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :A: Yes, I'm still around. I've had a lot of things going on in my life in the last couple of years that have made my numerous websites, including the Redwall Encyclopedia, a lot lower on my priority list than they used to be. I truly do apologize for the apparent abandonment of the Encyclopedia. I realize updates every year or two seem like a glacial pace in a fast-paced, instant-gratification medium like the Internet, but I do fully intend to update the site at some point in the future. --Snowfur 17:26, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Q: How can I add the picture of character to his or her section? --Sitruunasooda 21:12, 31 December 2006 :If you look on the lefthand side of the screen, right beneath the "navigation" and "search" menus, you'll see one called "toolbox". Click "Upload File" to upload your images, then include the image in the character template. --LordTBT Talk! 19:19, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Q: What if there is a character or place, which has all the information about that character or place and on the Ancient Pages list? Do you have to edit it? --Sitruunasooda 17:36, 2 February 2007 :No. That's only if the Ancient Page needs updating or fixing. --LordTBT Talk! 17:21, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Ok I really don't know how this works - I just want to know when the next book (Eulalia) comes out in Australia. If this isn't known perhaps someone could let me know who the publisher will be and I'll follow it up from there. Cheers. Category:Redwall Wiki